brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Mission 1: Riverside Raid
Mission 1: Riverside Raid is the first mission of the Ultra Agents App. Plot Before the Minigame Agent Max Burns and the player agent were driving their Quad Bikes across the Flying Bridge, when they noticed something was leaking into the river. The two agents drove their Quad Bikes off the bridge and detached their boats in midair. The boat continued leaking the sludge into the water, with the agents in hot pursuit, until Max noticed two people unknowingly driving a boat and a raft straight into the toxin. As Max went to rescue them, the player agent noticed that the sludge was coming from some boxes floating in the river. He also noticed Adam Acid dumping the boxes into the river. Meanwhile, Max rescued the two people and drove them to land. Minigame: Riverside Race Chase Adam Acid through the river avoiding obstacles and toxic crates. After the Minigame After a big chase, Adam Acid threw two bombs at the player agent, and the boat went under. Just as Adam Acid was about to return to polluting the river, the player agent's boat flew out of the water, and he blasted all of the toxic boxes surrounding Adam Acid. Soon, Adam Acid was tied to the player agent's boat, and he said that "she would un-hench him," and he was taken to the headquarters for questioning. CharactersCategory:Ultra Agents App Agents * Agent Max Burns * Player Agent Villains * Adam Acid Vehicles Ultra Agents * Quad Bike Super Villains * The Guardian Transcript Before the Minigame The Flying Bridge, Astor City's main artery, hums with traffic. Agent Max Burns and Player Agent are driving their Quad Bikes across the Flying Bridge. Max Burns: You OK back there? She tends to understeer a bit. Player Agent: I got it. But shouldn't we be taking these off-road? Max Burns: You'll see. The Quad Bike can adapt to any kind of terrain. Under the Flying Bridge, a ship is polluting the water. Max Burns sees the incident. Max Burns: Uh-oh. That boat is leaking something nasty into the river. Follow me, agent. Player Agent: Right behind… Max Burns leaps his vehicle off the bridge, with Player Agent close behind. Max splits his motorboat off of his Quad Bike. Max Burns:. Woo-hoo! I hope you read the manual. Player Agent: There's a manual? (presses a button) Oops, wrong button. This switch better not be for the radio. (pulls switch, which splits the motorboat from his Quad Bike) Phew! When I said "off-road," I didn't mean way "off-road." (boat lands in the water) Max Burns: There you are! You were 5.7 seconds behind, so I fired off the D.R.O.N.A.R. without you. They start to drive through the pollution. Max Burns: Uh-oh. Toxic levels are off the charts. We're talking Class I Sludge: Fatal if swallowed, poisonous if inhaled, corrosive to eyes and extremely hazardous to skin. Time to retire this boat and disqualify the driver. Agent Burns takes pole. Try to keep up! Player Agent: I'm going to do more than keep up! Max Burns: Lean into the turns… constant throttle on the way out, she'll go squirrelly if you don't commit. (does a stunt) Handling is very different on the water, so don't try anything too fancy… like this Superman for instance. The toxic sludge spreads slowly behind the mysterious boat with the agents in hot pursuit. A boat starts crossing the path of the sludge. Max Burns: Uh-oh. Looks like someone's already in trouble. And things are going to get worse. I need to save those people! The agents notice some boxes floating in the water. Player Agent: The sludge isn't leaking from the boat. It's coming from those boxes… (notices Adam Acid dumping boxes into the water) …He's dumping that poison on purpose. I need to stop that maniac. The boxes are revealed to have come from the Astor City Research Lab on Pointer Island. Adam Acid continues to throw the boxes into the water. The other boat continues to have trouble as a raft with a man on it floats by. Boat Driver: She's falling apart! I can't save her. Man on Raft: Leave the boat. Get on the raft! (starts to slip) I'm slipping! Nooooooo! (falls of raft and into Max Burns' arms) Max Burns: He's into the pit lane… and out again in blistering time! (catches other man) Everybody lean into turn 1. Meanwhile, Player Agent is chasing Adam Acid's boat. Player Agent draws his stud shooter. Player Agent: Stop! We're the Ultra Agents and we're taking you in! Adam Acid: Go away! I don't care what kind of insurance you're selling. Player Agent fires his stud shooter and scores a direct hit on the boat. Adam Acid: Hey! Why did you do that? After the Minigame Adam Acid: You destroyed her toxic boxes! I won't let you get away with that! (throws toxic bombs at Player Agent's boat, which causes it to flip over) Player Agent: Noooo! (goes under) Adam Acid: Sheeesh! Now I can finally pollute this river in peace. Suddenly your agent's boat launches out of the water. Adam Acid: What? How? (the boat flies over Adam Acid) This time you're staying down. Player Agent: Sorry to burst your bubble! (fires at the boxes surrounding Adam Acid) Adam Acid: Aaaaarrrrrrrgghhh!! The Ultra Agents ride back together, with Adam Acid tied to Player Agent's boat. Adam Acid: I'm in so much trouble, she's going to un-hench me and it's all your fault! Max Burns: You're going to tell us who "she" is when we get back to the HQ. Player Agent: In the meantime, Astor City Hazmat will clean up the sludge. Everyone's safe. That was good teamwork, partner! Max Burns: Good? That was great! Listen to those crowds. Reminds me of the time I won my 4th world championship on only 3 wheels… The agents discover a to-do list with items including "Buy Eggs", "Be Mean", "Pick Up Toxic Waste From T", and " Pollute Riverside." All but the last item are crossed off. The agents need to find out who "T" is. Gallery COMIC1.png COMIC2.png Category:Ultra Agents